White Orchids
by Bahh.luna
Summary: Tag- 7X13 White Orchids


_HELLO EVERYONE.  
OK, I'm new here. _

_First time I'm posting a fanfic in a different language so probably that's gonna be a disaster.  
I guess that was my wish since the first time i read a fanfic in another language so, how the show is going to the end, i think "why not?"  
I wrote the story in portuguese and, after posting that in a brazilian site, I translate. obvious I did that using google translate e soooome of my know about english, I did my best ,so I hope that will be enough. BTW I hope you enjoy_

* * *

_I know it will be ..._

_When he opened that box of black velvet._

_-You Remade me, Teresa ... Will you marry me?_

_Why not? I could rush out in the middle of that forest screaming to the seven winds that YES I accepted!_

xXx Jisbon xXx

Start laughing, Grace ends to make the hairstyle that has done so much secrecy.

You want to do the honors? - She asks handing me the veil.

-With So much that I can use a mirror- my cheeks already hurt from so much happiness and when she takes the mirror from under the bed and puts in front of me I stop.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

-Already Decided whether to let him waiting?- Grace sits on the bed crossing her legs and resting his arms on them.

I'm still static.

It can not be true.

_All that._

_My God, it's not a dream._

-Teresa? ...- Grace calls me and I turn to her.

-What? - _She was there since when?_

-Are you okay? - She gets up and feel one of his hands in mine and the other on my face.-I think your pressure is dropping ...

-I'm Well- finally saying something with some sure.-Only ... I'm just a little nervous.

-You want help with veil? - it holds one of my hands in the air - You're shaking.

-Yes- And commit veil her that with the jumps is much higher than me in my White high heels.

-You know? You should really be a little late ...- she takes the spray and play in my hair for the third time that morning - Would you relax and you would have time to compose himself.

-I do not need to compose myself- speak through rough - I'm fine.- she looks at me through the mirror reflection and expression of their understanding calms me. -You were so when married Rigsby?

-A Little bit worse ...- she smiled - I spent two days before researching it ... I had to make sure that would not need to shoot him - I bottleneck for more nervousness than by the joke- even though it once in when he himself deserves some shots.

Grace turns me making us one facing the other. That junior agent with whom I was executioner was now helping me to relax for my wedding.

_My _wedding

_Patrick Jane._

_That son of a bitch._

When I finally got back to reality we were still embraced and felt a tear down.

-Shit- Whispered pulling away and going pro our "makeup studio" improvised inside the Airstream.

-OK, I fix it - Grace said taking the lead and sitting in my chair.

xXx Jisbon xXx

So finally all the guests arrived.

\- Are you sure? - Ask the kitchen after drinking water

-Yes, I think they're all here. His brothers, his niece, the CBI staff, FBI, Jane Family Circus, family friends, your friends, Cho, Wylie, Abbott and family ... Where is my husband? -Grace Squeezes his eyes in front of the window and smiles lovely.- Ah ... I found it.

Nervous way to the window and look at Grace.

-But What about _MY_ husband - see Grace smiling for the vision peripherally -What?

-He has been here since you left the bathroom.

-What? - Turn me nervous - why do not you tell me?

-Why Is not ...- she left going up the fridge and getting some blue berrys- You would want to go marry him with towel.

-At Least speed up the honeymoon - muttered and heard her choke while coughing. I look at her, as I had missed her. Of all actually, but she was like my sister ... It was amazing. -I'm ready.

She stopped with berrys blue and rose by going to the end of the Airstream catch the bouquet.

And then the knock on the door.

-JANE GET OUT HERE YOU SON OF MOTHER - she screamed cabinet making me laugh with this - SHE IS ALMOST READY.

-SO LET ME SEE HER- The tone was almost despair.

-Just Because that - Grace said opening the door just enough to see that Patrick's face it- you will be 10 minutes late.

-TERESA - He shouted as Grace slammed the door in his face.

-You're bad.- caught the bouquet box and put on the table- I'll have to wait another 10 minutes ?- whisper

-No - She replies in the same tone down- We will end here and you left ... It will be surprise.

I smile at the idea and when I finish dressing up and see out the emergency door.

Now it's just me and myself.

xXx Jisbon xXx

When you walk first bike is always someone behind holding until you realize that the person dropped the bike a long time and you already practically master of cycling.

When you drive the first time is always someone in the driver's seat, more to remember that in the case of hitting the car, you will not be the one to get hurt than to actually teach you to drive.

In many things there are always people who are beside you to you "teach" something but the true art of teaching is leave you to learn alone.

Now I needed someone to teach me to walk. The down the steps or even breathing. Grace was there all the time telling me what to do, how to do and how to breathe in priori, but now it was just me.

Me and that gray door in front of me.

Me and the scent that flooded that up and down trailer.

Me and one bouquet of violets.

And when I landed his hand on the lock and pulled me and we were the world.

He did not turn, the airstream was too far away for him to hear the drive (or maybe I was too nervous to hear something)

Cho was the first to see me, he seemed to be in the role of warning when I left.

-Oh my ...- could read his lips and smiled.

Patrick must have seen Cho's face for that at the same time turned.

xXx Jisbon xXx

Most of the guests had already seen me and some were on the verge of crying. Stan and Jimmy were paralyzed looking at me and when I finally focused the blue blur in front of me ...

_How is to breathe?_

_Seriously ... How?_

-Teresa - His voice was choked. Almost could feel the moisture of his voice.

-Patrick.- I smiled and felt the tears welling up.

DO NOT.

CRY.

-Come on - Patrick gave me his arm and went.

That was it, we were going towards the guests ... The grass was still wet from yesterday's rain and the smell was so comforting ...

We went down the slope together and to get to guests Stan extended his arm and Patrick went to the other side. The pastor greeted and the music began to play. And all rose.

-Are you okay? - Stan asked quietly as we walked.

-Yes.- Look at him and smile, and do what I had promised myself same- Thank you ... For everything.

-Shh ... I want barbecue every month as payment- He smiles looking ahead and realize that he is getting more look like with Dad.

When the music ends we're almost all in our places. Grace embraces me and hold my bouquet and before stand in front of Jane I hug Jimmy as he never did.

Thank you ...

-Will There T.

And then it's time.

When I stand in front of Patrick he holds out his hands for me to hold.

-You're freazing- smiling whisper to him.

-You Too - he leans a little at me and smiling as ever.

-Can we start? - The pastor smiled at us amicably. And nodded. I will always love that woman for accepting marry an atheist with a Catholic.

-When This lovely couple appeared to me I saw that they were perfect for each other and when they told me their stories as they saw fit perfectly.

"She, a girl, injured by the pain of life and had to take very great responsibilities even at an early age. And if this were not enough, also becomes a respected cop. Always very God fearing Christian.

"He...- she smiles at Patrick and the same smiles - it is anyone's guess. Boy had destroyed biological family very early but that was to the real family who always took care of him.- circus guys smiled wiping tears- He does not believe in nothing but his luck. She does not know but- woman looks at me- For Patrick, Teresa is the only truth in life. When he came to me, remember and the words' I do not believe in God or anything like that, but she, _the woman of my life_, she believes. And I want her to enjoy the fact of being able to believe in something. "

Look at Patrick and he is looking seriously at the floor, as if concentrated absorb every word.

-For A woman preacher of religion as me -she continued- is hard to think that it is difficult to make a ceremony like this not to mention what I believe. In my God, Teresa and many of you who are here today. But then, when Patrick told me everything that had happened to Angela and her daughter, Charlotte, I realized that just as people believe in Buddha, Allah or any higher power, Patrick believe that is greater than anything and more palpable. He believes in love. "

I was already crying with a certain constancy when I saw a tear fall from his face and then another, and another, and then they did not stop and when he finally looked at me the most sincere smile it hit me like a shot and I sobbed

-So Today. With belief or not. With God and with love. Am holding the honor to join this cute couple. So please, votes.

Pastor takes a step back and leaves us facing each other.

-I Start - he speaks looking at me.

-Yes- I reply. I'm mesmerized by this man.

-Dear, Lisbon.- he raises his voice so that not only I but all the guests listen.- That's how I got every letter for two years. Only I know how much wish I had the strength to say everything personally. When I started to forget some traits and became more difficult to remember how she was certain expression that worried me but so was one thing I could never forget, even if I did lobotomy. They were her eyes. - He looked at me and smiled - Everyone knows that I never believed in anything but Teresa believes, and we accordance with her religion, for me it would be a miracle.

"When I lost Charllote and Angela and felt that if there was even God or something he was trying to screw me. But they say that when you do many things wrong "God" punishes, but that when you do good things he rewards you.

I do not know if I have done good things but I know I did bad things. And many and perhaps result, he took my girls. I really thought I was not going to support. Even after deciding to go after revenge. There were some days that I just wanted to go. Only go. But then I found it.

When I saw Teresa the first time I felt that it would help with revenge. I felt that she sometimes wanted to avenge her mother. But Teresa was always right and so sometimes she was my conscience.

So I started working in the CBI, found some good friends - he looked at the three agents who were behind me, our groomsmen wedding.- and over time the five of us begin to solve cases and help people.

I do not know if this act of "goodness" would be enough to win something but I think that was why I won she.- I sobbed again amid the tears and smiled as he looked at me worried.- But I also lost. Again and again I let out and when I came back from that island. Even knowing how much I loved her I let out for one last time.

When I saw out of the hotel. I realized I would lose it and hopefully never have to skip a grid three feet tall to talk about love. Why I want to talk it all morning. To my wife."

With that Grace appeared on my side handing him the ring. Patrick took my hand and getting closer to me talking.

-I'll go love you in joy, sorrow, suffering and in happiness. Where you go I'll be, just like you will be in my heart. I'll always protect you Teresa. I love you. You accept me as your husband?

-I Do.- Answer recomposing me and he grabs my left hand and places the ring while Speak- through this vein that connects to your heart want to come into your life and never come out.

-As If you were to leave, even if I wanted.

The guests laugh and the first time since the beginning remember that we are not only two of us there. And when I look at those people, all sitting see that most cries or looks of tender form for us.

-My turn.- smiled looking at the ring.- God, Jane, you talk a lot.

-My fault if I love you? - and some sighs are released by the guests and hear one behind me. Grace.

-Patrick Jane.- say savoring the name -Jane.

I can not stop looking at him and his hands turn to get cold. Making me smile, _it's so good to know I'm not alone._

-I knew it would be a disaster since the day I hired it- He smiles splendid to me- What many people do not know is that I never wanted to hire him, I was almost obliged to do so. And now, in these last days came thinking what would have happened if he had never hired. It would all be so? Only without him on the way? I would find him after his revenge and be here the same way? Or it would have ended in a bar until he was expelled ?.

"Patrick Jane has always been this mystery. You never know what will happen the next minute, is this unpredictability that makes you special. I like it, it makes me feel alive. It makes me so.

After all these years, all the fights, cries and goodbyes I think finally we understand. The best way. - Sigh looking at him, I love him so much that hurts- I think I love him since our first year together. I do not know if there were different kinds of love that evolved to this or if it was always this love that was masked. But I just know that I love."

With that Cho approached me, putting the alliance in the palm of my hand and ... Smiling

I approach of Patrick and the most important part arrives. Take my hands until to my necklace and loose. Patrick takes the alliance of more than 20 years ago and helps me put it in the cord and close it around my neck.

Caught his hands and start.

-I will love you in joy, sorrow, suffering and in happiness. Where you go I'll be, just like you will be in my heart. I will love you like never loved anyone and I will never leave you. Patrick, you accept me as your wife?

He approaches me, we are crying again. I feel our foreheads meet, only the veil separating us.

-I Do- He speaks loudly enough for everyone hear- I accept Teresa.

He hands me his hand in the air and shake as I see fit the alliance in the old banking brand.

-So ... - Pastor back to us.- What God joins no mortal can ever separate and that's why I now declare this cute couple as husband and wife.

Could drop a fireworks box only with the heat passing through my chest at his words.

-Can I kiss her now ?- Patrick question anxious doing even I laugh.

-Yes, yes of course - Pastor to correctly price smiling as Jane approaches.

I always had that warm fuzzy feeling when I was kissed by him. But that? That was something else ... It was the best thing that had already experienced. Since he lifting the veil and her fingers stroking my face until our lips touching in a way so ... Free.

That was it. No guilt. _He was moving on_. We were together with no problem (or problems insufficient numbers to be remembered).

Anything could happen in the next few seconds, minutes, years ... But, that way he hugged me. The way my hand fit perfectly in your neck and how our bodies seemed perfect for each other. That. Only that made me believe that it would last forever.

_For our ever._

* * *

If you read till here... THANK YOU for that and... if possible let me your review talking about the story, how terrible was the translate and if i should do more things like that .


End file.
